


Welcome To Heaven(Eiichi x Reader)

by Amane8009



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: And Composer, Angst, Dating a famous Idol, Eiichi is a tease, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Japanese music gets me hot, Not really but you get what I mean, Reader is a college student, Right?, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Teasing, Sexual Tension, Singing is brilliant, Those amazing ameythst eyes just make me melt, Utapri songs are always killing it, glasses fetish, jpop - Freeform, music is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amane8009/pseuds/Amane8009
Summary: (Y/n) is a local community college composer, who is in love with everything about music. Her mother doesn't approve because she doesn't see it as a stable living income and it was because your Father love it so much that lead to the accident that caused his death. However, you refuse to give up the music inside your heart and of course love going to concerts and listening to music all day.What happens when a meeting at a famous Idol groups concert turns her life upside down? How will our heroine prove she has the skills that will help them undoubtedly sell their songs? Will Love blossom? Or will she be adrift in her own unrequited love?(Some of these chapters may make this story come off as a Heavens x Reader, but the romance is mainly for Eiichi)





	1. Melody Of A Chance Encounter

Panting heavily you ran through the street, your baby blue colored dress fluttering in the wind but you didn't care. "I'm so late!" you gasped as you bobbed around the oncoming traffic of people.

_I can't believe my professor had to keep me after class just because i told some girl who music sucked! She should of learned to compose better, her tempo and rhythms were all off. If she had played it on the piano she'd of seen what a mess it was._

"She should of been grateful.." you snickered as you finally saw the concert hall in the distance. 

Luckily upon your arrival you saw that they were still letting people in, so the concert hadn't started yet. Leaning over putting your hands on your knees you panted trying to get your breathing back under control. "Can't believe i ran..like..5miles.." you laughed to yourself.

"Ticket please miss." You smiled handing the person at the door your ticket, he took off the stub and handed it back to you waving you in.

You bobbed in happily looking for somewhere close to the stage to sit. Like you figured though there were none. Being late had its consequences, but nonetheless you found what you considered a good seat and waited patiently for your favorite Idol group to appear on stage.

"Ah~ I can't believe the day of the HEAVENS concert is finally here~" You marveled as you basically french kissed your ticket stub. 

When the lights dimmed a blue smog surrounded the stage making you probably one of the loudest fan girls screaming happily as you saw HEAVENS appear on white pillars surrounded by flashing blue lights.

The concert was amazing. You heard some of your favorite songs. You even heard them debut a song that you instantly fell in love with called Blue Fire. You couldn't wait to buy the single as soon as they released it. When they did there last encore song they made sure to thank every single one of their 'angel's' for coming. 

You couldn't help but feel joyous on the inside, but you knew they would never think of their fans as more than just..simple fan girls.

When the concert hall started to empty you made your way to were the exit was. However, getting in was rather simple(due to you being late there wasn't a huge line) but now there were like 800 people all trying to fit through 4 exits..

You sighed as you slowly eased in the exits direction, only to start getting pushed in the other. "Oh my god people just calm down!" you hissed but no one was listening. Eventually you got fed up of being pushed around so when you were close enough to a door you stepped through it.

"Geezus maybe i can find another way out that's not crowded by rude ass fans.." upon walking for a few mins your eyes bulged as you looked out onto the stage from backstage behind a curtain. "uh oh.." Becoming flustered, you wonder how the hell you ended up back stage as you panic walk. You didn't want to just step on the stage so you went back into the endless halls.

Suddenly you heard footsteps "Oh no its going to be one of the staff, I'm going to be in so much trouble!" quickly looking around you saw some stairs and darted up them. Upon opening the door at the top you found yourself on the roof, looking out at the glorious space of all the nearby buildings not to mention a luminous glowing moon.

"Woah..I didn't expect to get on the roof.." You marveled as you eased over to the ledge looking out in the distance at all the beautiful Tokyo lights.

"I guess I'm lucky, that i didn't get caught yet..." You giggled lightly as your lips curved into a grin "Just imagine if i got to see one of the HEAVENS members..that would of been.." you shake your head in disbelief just thinking about it made your head spin.

You started humming lowly before the song from the concert comes to mind and you start singing it. You smile happily, it was a really great song. You sway your hips lightly before you start to twirl but what you see at the entrance to the roof stops you in your tracks.

"Hey, isn't that our song?" - Nagi marveled curiously.

"That's odd how does she know it?" - Shion hummed, tapping his fingers under his chin.

"Maybe she's one of the staff members?" - Eiji thoughtfully hummed, tilting his head at you like he was trying to place your face.

"just look at the cute dress she's wearing, she ain't no staff member." - Van grinned, giving you two embarrassing thumbs up that had your face puffing the brightest of pinks.

**Your heart palpitates. All 7 members of HEAVENS were staring right at you.**

_Oh god, they're probably going to call security!_ Your head started spinning. "I-i-i'm sorry, I didn't mean.."

"Easy there Angel." You look up as Otori Eiichi makes his way right in front of you. He has the sexiest smirk on his incredibly attractive and handsome face. "How do you already know our song?" You blink as if you didn't hear his question. Your mouth opens but no words come out.

"Eiichi you are scaring her." He turns around and watches as his brother comes over, he has a gentle smile on his face. "You're not one of the staff members are you? Did you get lost miss?" His soft smile puts your heart at ease a little bit and that's when your eyes widen 

"OH NO!"

Your sudden shout causes everyone to flinch, you dig out your phone "Crap, My Deadline!"

You suddenly start running for the door and they make way for you. Once you get to the door you gather your strength and turn back and smile at them "Thank you for an amazing concert, you guys are amazing!" You bow before rushing off at top speed.

"Well, She had a pretty voice." - Eiji chuckles with a soft smile.

"Hell yeah she did, I thought there might be another Idol here." - Yamato muses allowed.

"She just seemed like a fan." - Nagi shrugs like he couldn't care less.

"You say that but you hushed Van when he started to call out to her." -Shion leans over Nagi practically using all his weight to drag him down. "Ugh! Get off me." Nagi whines, trying to throw his taller band mate off but its proving to be futile.

"Here she dropped this." Kira hands a vanilla envelop to Eiichi. 

He flips it back and forth in his hand before opening it. His bright amethyst colored eyes widen before grinning "Look at this everyone." They come over and gather around before there eyes widen as well.

"Music notes?" - Yamato questions, flipping through some of the other pages.

"She seem like a composer to y'all?" - Van murmurs, shaking his head like he can't get the image of you in your cute powder blue dress out of his mind.

"I don't think she's a professional." - Kira astutely hypothesis.

"No but look at the name at the top, this is that community music school" - Eiichi motions to the name of the school listed at the top.

"It also says 'Due 10am' at the bottom." Points Yamato, tapping his finger against the paper.

"She mentioned a deadline this must be her homework." Eiji frowns, becoming troubled the music notes seemed like something you'd worked really hard to write.

"Don't worry, my dear little brother." Eiichi smiles "What do you say we return this to its rightful owner tomorrow?"

"That might not be a good idea, we could get swarmed by fans." - Kira

"But the lady is going to be distressed tomorrow!" - Dramatizes Van as he puts a hand over his heart as if its aching. 

"We could just go in disguise." Everyone shifts there attention to Nagi. "W-what? Its already clear Eiichi wants to go." He shrugs acting like he doesn't care.

"Its settled then." Eiichi's glistening purple eyes stare out at the lights as you did. "Wait for us Angel."

\--

"its not here?!" You groan exasperatedly. "I was so sure it was in this bag..maybe i left it at school?"

Flopping on the bed your mind wonders back to actually meeting THE Heavens. _I wonder if they told Security about me, they didn't seem offended..now that i think about it._

You roll to the side as you replay Eiichi saying 'Easy there Angel' over and over in your head. "He called me Angel.." you giggled happily. You loved every member of Heavens and thought they were all amazing but you had a hardcore crush on Eiichi. 

_He's just so handsome..so cheeky..He has such an sexy arrogant attitude..._ You squeal happily just thinking about it.

"I'll never forget meeting them so up close, but it'll never happen again." You still continued to smile, as your eyes eased shut hoping you might get to dream about them.

\--  
You jogged around campus, checking every single classroom you were in the day before. "I don't see my notes anywhere.." You frowned deeply.

Your composition class wouldn't start for another 2 hours but there was no way you could compose a new song in such a short time. "I was working on that other song for the last week..My professor is going to kill me.."

Feeling unbelievably depressed you wondered to the piano room and were happy to find it was empty. Sitting down your hand swished against the keys creating a beautiful echo of low to high pitched notes.

Your fingers poked at the keys as you sighed loudly. "I could see if he will let me..have an extension.." as soon as you voiced that question you shook your head. The professor wasn't the type to give students extra time, he wasn't mean or anything..he just believed deadlines needed to be met. You also knew you didn't have any meaningful circumstances to warrant any extra kindness on his part.

Sighing again you found your mind wondering back to your meeting with Heavens. You smiled even though your heart slowly started pounding, They had been so close. 

Your fingers trail against the piano keys as you try to play the tune for there new song 'blue fire'. You shake your head with a frown, "No that's not right, wrong tempo..speed up slightly.." your fingers glide against the keys again faster. "There! that's closer but still off.." You hum as you close your eyes before singing softly.

Your fingers start playing in tune with your voice, and when your eyes open you find that you've gotten the song spot on. "There we go, that's the right tempo, the rhythm is good, the melody is fantastic."

You continue to play before voices mix into the music, and you smile softly. You think you're just imagining the voices in your head. 

That is till a soft hand touches your shoulder and when you glance to the side you see.."E-ei-eiichi??" your piano playing immediately ceases starting to stand up only to have him gently press you back down. 

"Keep playing Angel." He whispers into your ear with a sexy smirk on his face. Something tells you to keep playing and as you ease your hands back onto the piano only to forget completely what part of the song you were at. Heart palpitating, you start to having this overwhelming feeling of disappointment..

Eiichi starts to sing softly, Eiji joins in and eventually everyone is singing lowly making a wonderful smile eases onto your face as you start to realize what part of the song you were at and play it.

When you finish playing the last part, your eyes open slowly, and you turn to Heavens with a bright smile. 

"You guys really are amazing." Some of them turn away to hide the soft blush rushing to there cheeks.

Eiichi places a hand on your cheek before edging 2 fingers bellow your chin tilting your head up "You're pretty amazing to Angel." A deep blush decorates your soft cheeks as you stare into his Beautiful amethyst eyes.

"We brought you something you left behind Cinderella." Van says giving you a sexy wink, making you blink tilting your head in confusion "I don't remember wearing glass slippers yesterday." A soft giggle leaves your lips and it causes Nagi to grin "It wasn't a slipper but its probably just as important."

Eiichi pulls back finally giving you some space, that you are extremely grateful for as you try to get your heart back under control. He holds out a vanilla envelop to you, causing your eyes to flutter before suddenly jumping up taking the envelop and throwing you arms around and giving him a hug. "Oh my god! I been looking for this since last night! Thank you!"

Almost everyone is smirking at this situation and that's when you retract yourself throwing your hands up as you put several feet a space between you and the brown haired glasses wearing Heavens leader.

"I-i'm sorry i didn't mean to do that.." You stutter covering your face trying to hide your flushed expression.

"Why Apologize for a hug?" - Nagi laughs.

"She's embarrassed cause she's flustered." - Kira points out.

"You can give me a hug to if you want." - Van stretches out his hands as he edges towards you only to have Shion block him "You're making her uncomfortable."

Sliding past the two arguing members Yamato stands in front of you "The song you wrote is a good one." Eiji smiles at you gently from your right side "I hope you don't mind but we wrote some lyrics for it." 

"Eh??" your face is completely a red mess, your eyes are starting to swirl from the mere closeness of 7 hot famous idols.

"It looks like she's starting to malfunction." laughs Nagi.

Eiichi claps suddenly drawing everyone's attention, "Now, now everyone give our angel here some space." Just as he asks everyone takes a few steps away from you as Eiichi is now the only one in front of you.

"Would you mind playing us the song you composed?" The gorgeous smile on his face makes it impossible for you to refuse as he takes your hand and guides you back to the piano.

You place your piano notes in front of you, taking a deep breath and slowly guide your hand across the keys. after the first 12secs of the song Heavens opens your composition with a harmony of all there voices.

Suddenly its like you're transported to a beautiful river wear each member takes your hand and twirls you, as they sing their respective parts of the song. The atmosphere is so wonderful, their voices and your music basically transport you to a wondrous dreamland and you only come back to reality as you play the final note hearing them end the song with beautiful echoes of 'la la's'.

"T-that..was my song..and You all..sang to it..?" You can't believe whats going on, this couldn't possibly be real.

"We couldn't help ourselves after we saw the music notes." Eiji says with a sheepish chuckle as he scratches the back of his head.

"It was definitely worthy of Heavens." Nods a smiling Shion.

"It was wild and full of spirit." Fist pumps Yamato.

You blush heavily as your eyes stare at your music notes. _It was really worthy of them? Why am I doubting myself..I'm usually so confident in my work..but this is HEAVENS right next to me..Their songs are amazing and they've won so many awards.._

"Yes, yes..I've decided." Eiichi draws your attention as he turns you around to face him placing a hand on your hip and the other under your chin possessively pulling you close to him till your faces are mere inches apart.

"You're going to be our Composer."


	2. Melody Of A Composer

Your heart absolutely palpitated as you tried to register what your favorite Heavens members just said to you. His eyes stared down at you with the arrogant possessive gleam he was most known for. He was confident is his decision.

"W-what do you mean?" You stuttered trying to take a step back but Eiichi wouldn't let you. He smirked before turning you to face the other Heavens members. "We want you to be our Composer, your music is incredible." He said proudly.

"Your music is wonderful, we'd like it if you would compose more for us." Motions Eiji with a kind smile.

"You should come back to the studio with us." Shion says grabbing your hand. You stutter but nothing that makes any sense.

"You don't think your music is good?" questions Kira with a calm voice as he watches you quietly. 

"No!" Your sudden outburst makes everyone blink "I'm proud of the music I create, that's...that's not it.." You stare down at the ground.

"She's probably worried cause we're famous idols." Van pats your back causing your to squeak and scamper away. 

"Our Angel is really jumpy." Chuckles Eiichi as he strides over to you but your heart is thumping and his proximity makes your fight or flight senses kick in, you grab your music notes and dart for the door. "I-i'm Sorry! I have to g-get to class..!" you can't bare to look back at them. 

"Dang it Eiichi, you always make her run away." Snorts Nagi.

"Its not his fault, we're all a bit intimidating." - Shion hums as a matter of factually.

"We are a famous group of idols." - Kira wasn't even trying to sound pompous he was merely stating a fact.

"I suggest we follow her." Huffs Yamato as he beelines for the door. However, Van stops him "We can't just stalk her, what if she tells people about us we could get swarmed by fans?"

"I think she cares more about her music, but.." Eiji sighs "Eiichi is already gone so...lets leave it to him."

"well, I didn't even see him leave." marvels Shion.

"He'll be able to convince her to come to the studio.."

"Or kidnap her.." hums Nagi as realization froms in everyone's eyes.

"You don't think.." - Kira

"Nah..no..he wouldn't.." Yamato scratches the back of his neck, as he tries to reason not even Eiichi would do that. 

Everyone in Heavens knew that when Eiichi wanted something he was adamant about never letting it go. "Lets go back I know Nagi, Shion, and KIra have a photo shoot later, so lets just leave it to my brother.." Eiji softly shoves his fellow members getting them to finally decide to leave.

\----

After escaping from Heavens you went to your composition class feeling like you had a 20pound weight attached to your chest.

They wanted you to be their composer and by all means you wanted to say yes. However, you could barely speak around them. You got all tongue tied and nervous. You'd been a huge fan since their debut. 

When it came your turn to play your composition for the class everything about being stressed left your body as your fingers glided against the keyboard. You smiled softly as you let your music drift you away to a far off beach were the waves calmly lapped at the shore. Coming back to reality as your played the last key and stood offering a bow like everyone else had.

You blinked at the rest of your classmates as you waited for an applause but it was silent. Just as you were about to open your mouth your professor grabbed your hand with a wide smile "(Y/n)-san that was amazing, Your compositions are always so beautiful."

Blushing but returning his smile you thanked him and only once you released his hand did the rest of your class start clapping. You bowed to them one more time before taking your seat. It wasn't lost on you that the only girl who wasn't clapping was the girl whom you told that her music sucked. 

You let a smirk grace your lips as you eyed her innocently. It was her turn next, and you leaned forward waiting for her train wreck of a movement to start.

Just as expected when she started playing it was..off to say the least. Her music sounded normal but it was as if the notes weren't in complete harmony. You tuned her and the rest of your classmates out as they all had their chance to play their assignments.

Shortly after you left your classroom with a smile. You had gotten a perfect score for your composition which you had dubbed 'Change of Heart'. When you were thinking of a name you couldn't help but remember the lyrics Heavens had made and you thought that tittle fit it perfectly.  
A frown ghosted over your lips as you remembered Heavens. "They probably think I'm a complete snob or something.."

"I happen to think you're cute." Looking up your heart practically leapt up to your throat, when there leaning against the wall was none other than..."Eiichi?" You question softly. He smiles easing his way over to your side "I really hope you don't run away Angel.." He grabs your hand "..Otherwise I'd have to chase you down."

You can practically feel every heartbeat as it pulsates through your body. "Y-you really want me to be your composer?" 

He nods his head before he starts walking slowly pulling you along. You stare at your hand thats being held so gently

_His fingers are really soft..and his hand is slightly bigger than mine.._

Your mind wonders, but then you stop and he halts looking back at your curiously "I-..I..umm..have one more class today, then..i can..come to.." you trail off becoming embarrassed.

"Alright, I'll wait for you then." You can't help but return the smile he gives you, slowly realizing he still has your hand.

Using your free hand you point down the hall "My other class is down that way, its a musical history course." Eiichi nods before guiding you in that direction.

"Y-you don't have to walk me.." you whisper wanting to pull away but at the same time refusing too.

"And let you escape me?" He smirks sideways at you "It's no problem Angel." You mutter a quiet thank you, staring down at the ground not seeing the gentle smile that came to his lips as he watches you.

"(Y/n) I had no idea you had a boyfriend?" Looking up you eye your nemesis, the same girl from the previous class. "Akane..What are you doing over here?" you just choose to ignore her question to make it less awkward for Eiichi.

She scoffs ignoring your question as well, before focusing her dark eyes on Eiichi's attractive features. "How are you? I'm Akane Sakaki." She bows lightly to Eiichi offering her fakest smile as she extends her hand.

He looks at her hand with a bored expression "I know you."Akane giggles lightly giving you a small smirk "Oh is that so, my reputation precede me?"

"Your music is terrible."

You let out a loud giggle, not even bothering to hide it. Akane glares at you, "What did you tell him?" Just as you open your mouth Eiichi speaks up for himself, "(Y/n) didn't tell me anything, I heard you playing earlier." He pulls you into his side placing a hand on your hip "Your music is awful you should think about another course of study."

Even though you can feel a blush covering your cheeks,there is a grin edging up your lips. You can see Akane frowning deeply, hands shacking, but she doesn't have any kind of rebuttal.

A few other students are filing into the classroom, and that's when Eiichi pulls you around the statue that Akane has become. 

He leans down to you ear and whispers "I'll see you after your class Angel." You could swear you felt his lips on your ear as he pulls away and slowly walks down the hall.

Akane shoved herself past you, as she walked away. You wondered why she even bothered. Maybe she wanted to tease you for hanging with a boy? Get Eiichi to hate you by lying to him? You were almost appalled at how no one recognized him, and you'd passed a lot of people walking in the halls.

"Am I the only one who can see him?" you felt a smile form on your face, it'd be wonderful if you had him all to yourself but you could never be so greedy.

_His music..Their music..the world deserves to hear it._

Today your musical history course was hard to concentrate on to say the least. You still managed to take notes, and try to pay attention but easily your mind wanted to be elsewhere.

_Would it really be okay to make music for Heavens? What type of music would fit them? What if I composed something they hated? I wouldn't be able to bare a complete look of disappointment from them.._

Suddenly a certain airy tempo came to mind, and before you knew it you were pulling out your music sheets note book. Writing down the notes as they came to your head, your hand practically dancing against the paper. After a few mins you stop heart racing as you behold the new song you just wrote.

The professor proclaims everyone can leave and that's when you notice your fellow classmates leaving the classroom. Putting away your notebooks and such you slowly walk out as well. Glancing around curiously you edge down the hall, wondering where Eiichi went. _He was walking towards the courtyard but..I really hope he wasn't suddenly swarmed by fans who recognize him._

After walking around the courtyard you don't see him anywhere. Thinking he might of had to leave, makes you feel kind of disappointed.

A hand grabs yours and suddenly dashes through the courtyard with you in tow. Blinking, you recognize Eiichi instantly making your lips curve up into a smile as you swerve around the crowd of people. "Sorry to force you to run but someone recognized me a minute ago and I've been avoiding them since."

Chuckling you match his running pace easily "I was wondering how long it would take someone to notice, I was beginning to think no one around here listened to good music." Eiichi grins tightening his hand around yours as he opens a car door and thrusts you both inside, trying to do all that in one quick movement but ended up falling with him on top of you.

Heart beating loudly and cheeks flushing a deep red, you stare into his sparkling purple jewel like eyes. Even though your sure he probably removed himself an apologized immediately, it felt like his warmth washed over you for hours.

Eiichi walked with you into the Raging Entertainment building once you'd arrived, and strolled you past the front desk. When the lady behind the desk tried to stop you He only growled at her and said you were with him.

"A few of us might not be here, but.." he points into a room with see through walls and mirrors completely covering one side of the large space. "A choreography room?" You question curiously. He nods pulling you into the room, with a smirk.

"So you did bring her." Yamato slides over, wiping the sweat from his brow with a white cloth. Clearly him,Eiji and Van were practicing some of their entricate dances.

"I hope she came because she wanted too.." Questions Eiji.

You blink before softly laughing, everyone is caught off guard by your gentle laughter. "You guys thought he was going to kidnap me?" You smile at them. 

"We wouldn't put it past him, you're just so cute who wouldn't want to kidnap you!" Van winks, causing you to blush profusely and look away to hide the smile growing on your lips.

"Wow you guys have no faith in me." Sighs Eiichi, as he pretends to be offended by there accusation. "Anyway.." he turns his face to you "..how about a tour?" You nod slowly a smile edging up your lips "I'd like that, I bet you guys have a wonderful music room.."

Eiichi shares a grin with his fellow members before taking one of your hands, Van taking the other. You're pulled throughout the many rooms and floors of The Raging Entertainment building.

They show you everything. A wide assortment of rooms from a recording studio, to one full of musical instruments, to a costume closet(they called it a closet but it was a huge room full of many of their old costumes from previous lives or shows), to even a room that looked like a gym it had exercise equipment in it. 

You were completely overwhelmed they were so nice to you. Telling you about each room, explaining it in a few sentences then moving on to the next. Then they opened a room with large silver doors and motioned you inside till you could see a beautiful grand piano. You edged over to it running your hand along the lid before you fingers touched the keys. You blinked when you realized it was out of tune. Slowly you raised the lid and fixed the key you believed causing the problem before sliding your fingers on a few of the keyboard. You lips curve up nodding and smiling proudly when it played perfectly in tune.

"So you were tuning the Piano?" Yamato questions suddenly from your side.

"I was wondering what you were doing too when you opened the lid." Says Van as his fingers touch a few of the keys.

You blink before realizing you didn't even ask if you could touch there piano, "I-i'm sorry i didn't even ask.." You stutter face becoming overly flustered.

"That's alright Angel, you don't have to ask." Eiichi pushes you're shoulders slowly till your sitting down at the piano. "Feel free to play something." 

"um..i...I don't know what to play.." you mumble nervously. Leaning down Eiichi blows softly into the frame of your ear making you squeak and inch away. He chuckles "You're just to cute Angel, Its hard not to tease you." You can feel the steam practically leaking from your ears, trying to utterly come down from his teasing remarks.

"Hey! If you get to tease our lovely Angel then, i want to as well." Van grabs your hand kissing it gingerly. Your whole world starts spinning as even Shion comes over and pets a hand through your hair.

"I'm sorry that they tease you, (Y/n)-san." Eiji seems like the type to get everyone under control but even he comes over and pushes your hair behind your ear making your heart palpitate. He grins and apologizing again "I really hope you decide to stay as our composer."

You smile softly "Of course, I'd love to be Heavens Composer.." everyone seems to perk up at your acceptance but they also note your hesitation "..I'm just concerned that.." You sigh as your fingers start playing a part of the song you'd composed during class.

Everyone around you blinks easing over to your side. "What song is this?" Questions Van as he tilts his head curiously.

"Don't believe I've heard it before." Eiji says as he watches your hands move across the keyboard slowly but effortlessly.

Smiling you hum the tune before telling them "I wrote this during my last class, I thought about what song would be good for Heavens and this is what came to mind."

"You already wrote us a song?" Eiichi is smirking as his hand slides against your neck pushing your hair to the side to lean down next to your ear. "It sounds great were are the notes?" You fidget nervously as your hands move off the keyboard to grab your school bag and pull out the notes. Before you can even hand them to someone Yamato takes the book from your hands and looks over your composition intently.

The other members lean over his shoulder and observer as well in a long moment of silence. Your mind starts to scream that they hate it. That its not good enough. That you should of worked harder. _How could i have thought..._

"This is wonderful (Y/n)-san." Eiji marvels his eyes sparkling looking towards you. You gulp down the lump that was forming in your throat finding it hard to form any words.

"Take this to your Father, I think we should start writing lyrics for this immediately." Yamato says as if it was already an absolute certainty that this was going to be there next new single.

"We don't need his approval.." Eiichi sighs "But he does sign off on the final product."

You haven't said a word since playing the song you'd wrote. They already like it? They want to write lyrics for it? Its going to be their new single?

A few stray tears fall from your eyes and that's when Eiichi pulls you up from the piano "Whats wrong Angel? Why are you sad?"

You laugh before smiling brightly, making Everyone blink in confusion "I'm not sad, I'm overjoyed..I'm shocked..I'm relieved.." You lay your head against Eiichi's chest "I'm so glad you all like it..I was worried it wouldn't be good enough..."

Eiichi tips your chin up with two fingers smirking at your handsomely "I knew you could create beautiful music for us Angel. Be more confident."

You can feel your heart fluttering but you keep smiling. The door opens and in walks the rest of Heavens. They seem surprised that you're here.

"You didn't kidnap her right?" Says Kira as he strolls over to your side.

"Even if he did she's already here so..The great cute Nagi~ says we can't let her leave." Nagi is smirking at you his hands loosely in his pockets.

"I didn't kidnap her..why do you all think i just go around kidnapping people?" Frowns Eiichi as he pulls away from you. Giggling lightly you smile at Nagi, Kira and Shion "I wanted to be here..I would very much like to be your composer.." You bow to them and they blink.

"Of course, we all choose you so there is no need to ask." Says Shion patting your shoulder as he comes over to look at the notes in Yamatos hands "Whats this? Did she already write us a song." You sheepishly nod and the new arrivals seem amazed as they come over and inspect the song as well.

"This is really good." - Kira

"It seems to fit us perfectly.." Marvels Shion as he smiles at you. Fidgeting nervously but with a smile on your face, you edge over telling them about the song.

"This part right here, would make for a good Harmony with 3 members while this next part could have 4 of the others.." You make suggestions about the arrangement, smiling brightly as they give you feedback making there own suggestions as well.

There's a knock on the door and in walks a lady with a high ponytail, glasses, and a clipboard. "Gentlemen, The boss wants you to bring him the girl you told him about last night."

"I told him, I was showing her around.." Eiichi sighs heavily looking rather annoyed. "Tell him we're coming." The lady nods sharply before exiting.

"Boss?..." you suddenly have the jitters "Y-you don't mean..your father..right? Raging Otori..?"

"Don't worry Angel, you already have our support." Eiichi runs a hand through your hair smiling gently.

"Meeting the boss is just a formality." Nods Kira

"Once he see's your music, he wont have any objections." - Eiji

"He would seriously have to be blind if he couldn't see how good her music is..." Yamato snickers.

Eiichi grabs your hand, Eiji grabs your other, Shion pushes your shoulders gently, while everyone else guides you forward.

"e-everyone.." You stutter finding them all so kind and charming, tears of disbelief warming your cheeks this must really be one incredible dream.

"Lets go show off our girl."


	3. Melody Of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavens have whisked us away, they like our composing skills and would like to make you their official composer. Although, what will Raging Otori say? Will he approve or will he think you're nothing but a commoner among talented idols?

\----------------------------------------------------  


Your heart palpitates as you wait outside Raging Otori's office on the top floor of the Raging entertainment building.

Eiichi and Eiji had gone in first taking both songs you'd wrote for them. Well the one song you actually composed for them and the other they had taken the liberty to write lyrics for. You'd already given them full permission to use both compositions.

Nagi notices how uneasy you are and whispers something to both Shion and Van. Both ease over to you grabbing your hands before kissing them gently.

"Don't be so nervous lovely Angel" Van smiles tenderly.

"Like we said your music is amazing." Assures Shion with an astute nod.

You blush from their actions but manage to give them a soft smile. It wasn't that they weren't amazing..you just were having trouble believing your music could be as amazing as them.

_Be confident. Don't let anyone trash your music if you know its good. Even if he's famous, you can't let him rag on what you've put your heart and soul into._

Before you know it your hands lightly squeezing together but when you look up you realize its not your hands you are squeezing its Van and Shions. You pull away from them with a blush stuttering out an apology but they both smile saying its fine.

Suddenly the office door to your left eases open and out pops Eiji's head. His eyes scan his members till they fall on you and he smiles motioning you forward. "Come here (Y/n)-san" 

Your legs shack slightly as you stand up and walk towards him. He moves out of your way as you step through the door, and you notice no one else follows you.

The atmosphere in the office is tense as you edge over to a large desk. The moment you're in front of Raging Otori, you bow and introduce yourself offering your hand, only to retract it when his eyes just stare at you indifferently.

"So you are the rookie composer Heavens has been telling me about."

"Y-yes sir, I wrote 2 songs, 1 of which they already wrote lyrics for and the other that they were discussing before we came here."

You look down in front of him and notice both of you compositions. They both look like they've been wrote on, you can't read it exactly so you wonder if thats good or bad.

"How long have you been composing music?"

You blink at the question before smiling. "I've been writing music for about 4 years. i've been playing the piano since I was 6."

He grunts looking the music over again. He picks one of them up flipping through it. You still you heart beat by breathing gently. You turn slightly to see Eiichi and Eiji both of which are standing pretty far away now that you think about it. 

Eiji smiles to show his support while Eiichi's fine lips curve up smirking, making your heart thump into thunderous overdrive before looking away. _Why does he have to keep smirking at me so handsomely? It makes it so hard to concentrate!_ Squeezing your eyes shut, you try to think about how great you music is.

"What is the tittle of this other song?" You open your eyes and blink at him for a minute not understanding his question. "This first composition you've labeled 'Change of Heart' but this 2nd song doesn't have a name?"

"O-oh..umm well.." you glance at Eiichi and Eiji before turning back "I wanted to see what lyrics Heavens would come up with before i gave it a tittle."

He nods slowly, placing a thoughtful finger under his chin as his eyes scan the composition yet again.

"How long did it take you to write both of these songs?"

Your heart sinks a little but you take a deep breath and decide to be honest. "The first one, i was working on it for a week for my composition class. However, the 2nd one.." You feel scared to continue but you do anyway, "I wrote it in about 30-40mins."

"Wow, really (Y/n)-chan?" Eiji's voice makes you turn around nodding sheepishly. He seems amazed as he praises your song once again.

"I knew she could write amazing songs the moment i saw her first composition." motions Eiichi as he pushes his glasses up with a confident gleam in his eyes.

You feel good but your attention is drawn back to the president of raging entertainment when he chuckles loudly. "You think you can write a song for The Heavens in 30mins, and put in so little effort?"

You blink before taking a step forward motioning aggressively with your hands "I may of only wrote it in 30mins but to say i put no effort in is an understatement." He narrows his eyes at you and you gulp but continue "When I considered what type of song I would write for Heavens..I thought about them. Almost immediately a sort of..Breathy tune came to mind, before i knew it i was pulling out my music notes and writing a song down."

The room is silent for a minute. Then two. Then three. Just when you think its all over for you. Raging Otori grins madly before laughing and standing abruptly knocking over his chair. 

"What if i said you music was terrible?"

Your answer comes out of your mouth without even thinking about it, "Then I'd consider you the worlds worst leading authority on music."

He practically jumps over his desk taking your hands, with an almost egocentric gleam in his eyes, "That confidence..." He grins "It parallels Heavens almost perfectly." He lets one of your hands go pointing at the door "Bring the rest of Heavens in here right now."

Everyone files in with confused looks on their faces, many try to ask you whats going on but you can only shrug looking just as confused as them.

"(L/n),(F/n) is going to compose a song for every member of Heavens." You blink turning to look at him but he ignores your stare "Every song she writes must place in the top 15 of Japans music charts." He grins pointing at you "Failure to place a song in the top 15 will result in Me not allowing you to be There official composer and just prove how unworthy you're to write songs for them."

"TOP 15?!" Your heart races as you stagger away from him, Eiichi places a hand on your back. "I know you can do it Angel.". The confidence behind his smile is almost alleviating to the heart attack you feel like you're having.

"Yeah she can do it no problem." Hums Nagi

"It'll be difficult but its not like she'll be alone." Kira nods towards you.

"Don't you think that's putting to much pressure on her?" Eiji seems unhappy.

"If she wants to write songs for us in general there will be pressure anyway." Yawns Shion

You listen to them go back and forth for awhile. You did feel an extreme amount of pressure but the more they talked the more confident they started to make you feel. They praised your skills and even the ones who found out you wrote a song in only 30mins, seemed to think you were some kind of composer genius. 

You grinned before turning to Raging Otori, you held out your hand. "When I do become Heaven's official composer, I promise those songs will rank in the top 10." He takes you hand shacking it. "That's the kind of confidence I like to hear." He pulls away going back to his desk, "Now get out of my office. Oh and by the way you only have 3 weeks."

Your eyes bulge but it's not like you can even argue, before turning and walking with the rest of heavens as they exit the main office. Once out you practically collapse against the wall. "oh..my..god..what did I just agree too.."

"You just became our composer." Yamato laughs folding his arms.

"Well not officially." Kira's eyes trail to the rest of his fellow members. 

"Is it really true you wrote that second song in only 30mins?" Questions Shion as he leans against the wall next to you.

You turn to him and nod, "I..umm..even though i did..I just really want everyone to know that i did put in effort." You eyes close for a second trying to describe the process of creating that song.

"I had this...feeling..this sudden inspiration. I thought about the presence and atmosphere Heavens has as a whole.." The more you explain, the more Heavens smiles circling you. By time you notice their way to close for comfort its to late, you can't escape.

"You seem to really understand us." Shion smiles.

Blushing you fidget in place, being encouraged my such musical talents as all them..is really something completely extraordinary.

"I admit i had some reservation about this whole thing but..After hearing that explanation.." Van pats your head and this time you manage to not scamper away from his touch, "..I have faith in you now." 

You smile at him shyly and everyone else when they say similar things. _This is really happening. I get to write songs for Heavens. A trial run at least where i create a song for them individually. If Raging Otori thinks I'm going to back down..I've decided to come at this with everything I got._

Your smile moves from shy to confident, before you find yourself giggling. Making everyone turn their attention to you. "This is so amazing, if this is a dream I refuse to wake up."

Eiichi grins stepping extremely close wrapping his hands around your waist pulling you into his chest tightly, "Do I feel real to you?" 

Your heart flutters face blossoming into a deep blush, you can feel his soft hands holding you. His sweet aroma wafts into you nose and you can't help but think he smiles like fragrant blueberries. A most delectable aroma that is for sure. 

"y-yes.."

"Then this is no dream Angel." He pulls back giving you some space, but grabs both of your hands. "You described the melody we create together but.." He smirks causing your heart to thump faster "..whats the melody of your heart?" 

His deep amethyst eyes refuse to let you look away. The blood flow in your body has run down to your legs, and they shake with the desperate desire to run away. But you cant. A part of you wants to give him an answer but your throat is dry. The words are on the tip of your tongue but you can't say them.

Your mouth opens just as your about to say something..Your phone rings. The interruption has both of you pulling away, turning to take out your phone. You narrow your eyes at the person calling before "I'm sorry i have to take this." You smile at them apologetically before pushing gently past Shion and Yamato.

Once you've walked down the hall a ways you press accept. "What is it?" your voice is laced with annoyance. "Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" You tsk groaning loudly "I would talk to you more politely if you don't call me every single day for no reason."

"Are you still going to that music school?" Your eyes nearly roll to the back of your head, from the way she completely ignored your statement.

"Of course I am, Music is my life."

"Music isn't going to pay your bills (Y/n)."

"Music isn't paying your bills you mean. I moved out mother, I'm doing fine on my own."

A heavy silence is a neon light indicator that she is going to say something outrageous next. "Your father, thought music was making our lives better too.. but he died in th-"

"STOP IT! I'm so sick of you talking about it like that, Every chance you get!" Your hands are shacking, fist balled. "If you call me one more time and all you talk about is how dad died, I'm blocking you." You don't even let her answer before viciously pressing the end button..

Tears swell in the corner of your eyes, and for a moment your memories wonder back to your Dad. 

Something touches you shoulder and when you turn you see Eiichi. His eyes are furrowed with a look of concern, the rest of the Heavens not to far behind him.

"Are you okay angel?"

You blink and feel a tear slide down your cheek, that's when you startle him by roughly pulling away. "I-i'm fine b-but i have to go.."

He grabs your wrist as you start to walk away. "You don't seem fine."

"Please let me go.." You whisper as you feel another tear slide down your cheek.

"You can't keep running away from me, Angel. Even if i let you go, I'll ask you again tomorrow and the next day, till you answer me."

You sigh wiping at your face before turning around. Your glossy (e/c) eyes stare into Eiichi perfect purple orbs before looking away and biting your lip.

"Lets bring her to our penthouse." - Shion

"It is one of the places on our tour we never reached." - Van

"We can hear her story there." Nagi grabs your hand pulling you forward.

"The hallway is a bit public, and she does look reserved about telling us what happened." - Kira

Something about the way Heavens pushes you gently down the hall and to the elevator, makes you smile. You still didn't want to tell them what happened though, but you were starting to think..it might be okay.

Their penthouse was amazing. Large pool table, a circular round couch that could fit all the members plus more, There window had a great view of the garden behind the studio, there was a large plasma screen tv mounted on the wall, they even had a fancy kitchen from what you could see.

You spent the next hour talking to them about everything. Not exactly about what made you sad but you told them some things about you, and you learned about them. You learned how each meet, how they formed Heavens, and why their bond as a band was so strong.

You couldn't believe how much more amazing they were than you previously thought. A few of them invited you to play pool with them and actually ended up winning the first game.

"Damn she's to good." Yamato huffed tsking at his loss.

"You usually always win at pool, so this is refreshing." Van nods

Yamato rolls his eyes, issuing you a re-challenge but you politely decline sitting down on the couch. 

"My dad was good at a lot of things." You smile bringing your legs up close to your chest hugging them tightly. "He taught me to play the piano."

"Is he the one who taught you when you were 6?" Eiichi questions sitting next to you. You manage a solemn nod before whispering "He died.." Just those simple words have you unable to stop the croak in your voice "..when I was 11 in car crash.." You bury your face on top of your knees "..he was coming to my piano recital."

There's a long moment of silence before Eiichi grabs your legs and swishes you into his lap. Both of your hands land on his shoulders for balance making your cheeks blush profusely redefining the red color spectrum "W-what are y-you doing?" You question ever so shyly, fluttering your lost little butterfly eyes.

He wraps his hands around your back before pushing you against his chest. Your heart starts to beat wildly, face being slapped with a pink blush. "Giving you a hug." He mutters so simply, that before you know it your hands are wrapping around returning his nice warm hug. 

"Is Eiichi the only one that gets to hug her?" Van huffs.

"I Wouldn't mind giving her a hug either." Eiji smiles kindly.

"She doesn't wanna hug any of y'all, she should hug me cause I'm the cutest." Nagi grins smugly.

You find yourself giggling before pulling away from Eiichi and standing up. Nagi is the closest so you walk over to him and wrap your hands around him for a minute he flinches startled by your warmth before actually hugging you back.

And this action is repeated for every member of Heavens, most of which whom are glad to hug you. The only one who seemed skeptical was Yamato but when he saw your slight frown when he said no to your hug he pulled you in anyway.

After that you spent a long time telling them about your dad and your relationship to music. About how you'd never give it up no matter what, you even mentioned how your mother never approved. She found music to be an unstable career choice but even if a part of you thought maybe it wouldn't work out you could never give it up.

"You asked me what the melody of my heart is.." You smile at Eiichi before standing up and going over to the Piano next to the window. Your fingers slide across the keys making sure its tuned. 

Your fingers play a soft melody with a very slow tempo. The note represent how you first started learning Piano, then you switch to a bouncier tempo to represent days with your dad. Then the tempo switches to something raunchy with a deep octave representing the feelings of a sudden loss. Your fingers go from deep to a higher octave in a swift movement.

"Even though my dad died, my taste for the piano never changed. My taste for music in general thrived" 

Your fingers dance along the keyboard as you think about getting into a music college, its a whimsical melody almost as if you were set free.

Lastly you think of Heavens. Meeting them for the first time that melody is cautious and slowly paced as if testing the ground. Then it switches to an up beat rhythm as you reel from actually writing them a song, one that they loved. Your hands stop momentarily as you switch picturing how there rhythm should be and then you mix it in with yours and that's when your hands are playing this beautiful tune that has a classical up beat trill to it almost as if classical meets pop music. 

You smile softly as your fingers come to a stop. Suddenly Heavens is giving you a round of applause. Turning slowly you stand and bow, smiling before a breathy giggle leaves you lips "I never put my life into a musical score but that was pretty fun."

"I Think it just proves how much of a musical prodigy you are." Nods Van.

"It was so beautiful (Y/n)-san." - Eiji

"I almost feels like we should write lyrics for it." grins Yamato

"It was mostly improve so there's no guarantee she could play it exactly the same again and remember the notes to an exact T." You sweat drop from how real that comment is from Kira.

"It wouldn't be our lyrics anyway they'd be hers, its her story." Eiichi sits next to you by the Piano. "The Melody of your heart is rather Beautiful (Y/n)."

You brush a hand through your hair trying to hide your smile and the growing blush on your cheeks. "Thank you." 

Eventually you switch back to the couch, talking to them some more about there lives. After awhile you're just listening and you find your eyes closing, as you lean your head on your arm. Sleep is quick as you smile, lost in the rhythm of being with Heavens.

"That was only last year to, we almost feel off stage at the time, I wonder if you've seen it (Y/n)." Shion looks towards you and notices Eiichi petting his hand through your hair, holding up a finger to his lips.

"She feel asleep?" Nagi whispers

"Looks like it, she's a pretty amazing girl." -Kira

"She's our girl now." Eiichi stands up saying he's going to get you a blanket.

"She looks so cute, she's had a roller coaster of a life but she's pretty strong." Van hums gazing over at the piano, as your 'melody of the heart' composition comes to his mind.

"3 weeks for 7 songs, she has her work cut out for her." Yamato pushes a strange of your hair behind your ear, "But like you said Kira she wont be alone."

Eiichi comes back in with a blanket and a soft fluffy pillow, getting Eiji to pick you up gently as he eases your head down on the pillow before laying the blanket over your body.

"Lets let our Angel sleep"

\---------------------------------------

I wrote this soooo long ago. Not really to long but like 2-3 years ago, and what crack was I on? Like so many mistakes that I tried to fix! 

I really like this story and I promise that it's actually really good. It has about 18 chapters and I will be editing them all before uploading to ensure they flow right and have the least amount of errors possible.

If you like this story be sure to give that kudo button a slap and or comment~! <3


	4. Melody Of Mikado Nagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost like a dream come true we've been given a chance to compose songs for The Heavens. We've gotten to know them a little bit but will we be able to write songs for them in the given time limit. Whom will we feel inspiration to compose for first? And how will we deal with trying to maintain our normal college life apart from Heavens?
> 
> Lets find out.

\------------------------------------

You were sleeping ever so soundly, dreaming about music swirling vividly inside your head, before your eyes flutter open at the beeping of your phone. Yawning your fingers press the dismiss button on the alarm.

"Time for class.." You yawn again covering your mouth as you sleepily rub at both of your eyes.

"Good morning Angel, what classes do you have today?"

Blinking you turn your head to Eiichi, and blush madly when you find him right next to you. He lips curve into that beautiful perfect smirk that you've come to know so well the past few days, as he edges closer to you.

His hand touches your cheek, making your heart thump from the soft skin contact "Do you need a ride?". You want to say no but this building is pretty far away from campus, walking from here would take over 30mins and more than likely have you late for your first class. 

"If..it wouldn't be to much trouble..?"

Eiichi chuckles but just as he's about to answer you. "I already arranged a car for her down stairs." Kira comes through the front door pocketing his phone, "I heard you both talking, I figured she needed to leave soon."

You pull away from Eiichi and stand up smiling softly at Kira. "Thank you." He nods as Eiji and Nagi followed closely back Van and Yamato walk into the room. Nagi has a bowl of cereal, while van munches on an apple and Yamato has a fruity granola bar.

A collection of good mornings meet your ears and you smile, at how oddly normal they all are. Grabbing your bag you kindly decline breakfast, as you scan your musical books making sure your papers and composition notebooks are there.

"When will you be back, Angel?" - Van muses sliding down next to you on the couch. 

"Depending on when you'll be back, some of us might not be here." - Kira calmly informs, sipping from a cup of coffee in his right hand.

"I have an interview for a magazine today." - Shion thoughtfully hums looking at his schedule on his phone.

"Eiji and I have a interview as well but its for a live show." Eiichi nods thumb resting under his chin.

You already felt like there manager as they reported to you what there schedule for today was like. You nodded absorbing the information, before telling them you'd be back by at least 1pm. As you turned on your heels wishing them well on there respective jobs, you opened the door pausing as you got an idea.

They blinked at you as you came back over and pulled out a piece of paper jotting down some information. "This is my number, If..umm..anyone needs me feel free to call or text me.." You fidgeted nervously with a pink blush before quickly making your way down the elevator and into your ride they'd provided for you. 

Your first class today was an analytical music course, it helped people understand what music notes went well together and how harmonization worked. 

Harmonizing and achieving balance was something you thought you understood greatly. Music would play in your head, and sometimes a rhythm would surface and along with it a tempo that would perfectly sync with it. This is what made you such a great composer, the natural ability to sync notes together.

 _I wonder what kind of notes would work best for lets say Nagi. He's cute and fierce, last night he liked to talk about his fellow members so he really likes being with them._

A tender smile graced your lips as you stood and exited class making your way to the courtyard. Where you flopped down on one of the familiar empty benches and pulled out your notebook to start absentmindedly doodling. 

Beep.

Glancing down at your phone you went to recent msgs and saw that you just received a text.

**???: Angel, Hows class?**

You blink curiously, obviously it was one of the Heavens members but you weren't sure who. 

**(Y/n): First class just ended, it was great. Hows things over there?**

**???: This is Van btw, just taking a break from vocal practice.**

**(Y/n): Sounds fun, i hope that's going well.**

You quickly added Van's number to your contacts and put his name under it. _I can't believe I'm texting a member of heavens like we're besties._ You marveled at the simplicity of actually being friends with them.

**Van: *Posts a selfie of himself winking at the camera* Its great, if you were here it would be better.**

You giggled softly at his picture, feeling your face heat up. 

**Van: Anyway Angel, Im gonna get back to it. See ya later~**

****(Y/n): Fab selfie :) Have fun don't work to hard~** **

****

****

Just as you were about to set your phone back down it beeped again.

**???: (Y/n) this is nagi i'm bored whut r u doing?**

Giggling quietly you added him to your phone as well.

**(Y/n): I'm kinda bored too, just doodling waiting for my next class.**

**Nagi: u draw?**

**(Y/n): Yeah..its not all that. *takes a picture of your doodles and posts it***

**Nagi: ohh hmm..it looks like a buncha flowers**

**Nagi: What kinda flower you think would suit me?**

Humming you pause considering what flower would pair with him. You felt it should be something blue tinted, because that was the whole groups color. Looking blue flowers up on your phone you come across several that are beautiful but it isn't till you come across one called Lobellia that you find yourself putting your phone down to draw it.

 **Nagi: (Y/n)?**

**(Y/n): Sorry! Nagi.. I was just thinking. How about this flower? *Posts drawing of blue Lobellia"**

**(Y/n): It looks kind of like butterfly wings, and i think it would suit your cute nature.. ^-^**

After a few minutes and he doesn't reply you think maybe he wanted something in a different color. When your phone beeps you nearly drop it, as your hands press the message button.

 **Nagi: I like it, the worlds cutest nagi, needs the cutest flower!**

Relief floods through your system as you type back to him.

**(Y/n): Glad you like it, I'm about to head to class so..I'll talk to you later.**

**Nagi: Ehh...but i'm still bored..hmph..fine..ttyl**

****

****

Strolling to your next class with a smile, you sat down at the back, and waited patiently for your professor to start teaching.

This class was a writing course of sorts. It still dealt with music, but this one was about pairing lyrics with the right music notes. A lot of time as a composer, you would be asked to write the lyrics yourself. However, it was amazing how Heavens took initiative on writing lyrics for your songs, it was amazing to involve them in the process.

Your phone vibes during class and you curiously pull it out, making sure the professor isn't looking as you smile with a soft blush at the person who texted you before you type your reply.

**???: Angel, Draw me a flower too.**

**???: Nagi wont shush about your drawing.**

**???: Its Shion by the way.**

**(Y/n): Really? I'm glad he likes it. After class I'll draw you one as well**

Then more message appear after you added Shion to your contacts. 

**???: (Y/n) if you're going to draw me a flower don't make it to girly.**

**???: What kind of flower would you draw me, Angel? It has to be something different something that warps the mind, and invigorates the soul.**

You blink at the two different numbers. The first one whom comes off masculine you believe is Yamato, but the 2nd number your heart flutters as a sort of arrogant air swirls around the words. "Its Eiichi.." You mumble to yourself before confirming both of your guesses when you text them.

 **(Y/n): Of course! It needs to be something with a hint of strength**

**(Y/n): I think I know a flower that would fit you, Eiichi.**

When class is over you go back to the courtyard and sit down, as you text back and forth with Yamato and Eiichi, while researching blue flowers on your phone. You smile trying to best pick a flower for each of them.

In the end you believe you've found pretty good flowers that fit there respective attitudes and personalities.

For Shion you choose Globe Thistle 

For Yamato you choose Oxford Blue

For Van you choose Blue Delphinium

For Kira you choose Glory-of-the-Snow

For Eiji you choose something that fit his kind nature a BellFlower

And lastly for Eiichi you didn't even have to look up flowers to find one for him, you already knew what flower should fit him perfectly. Your pen glided against the paper as you drew a Hydrangea. Your most favorite flower. 

After finishing you drawings you glided into the Raging Entertainment building, the smile on your face was sparkling, the secretary behind the desk called out to you but you didn't hear her as you got in the elevator. Making you way straight to the room were you knew there was a magnificent grand piano.

"(Y/n), you know you ignored everyone as you beelined for this room." laughs Nagi as he strides to your side.

Smiling at him and everyone else as they trailed in behind him, you apologized softly "I'm sorry but I had an idea for your composition." He blinks tilting his head back and forth "Me?", he questions pointing his index finger at himself. You nod setting your hands on the keys to the piano before pulling them away and pulling out your book with the flower doodles.

Handing it to Nagi, you tell him everyone's flowers are in there. They crowd around him looking your book over intently. Smiling your fingers ease back onto the keys and you play a soft melody with a bouncy tune.

"My flower looks beautiful." - Rumbled Kira's sophisticated deep voice.

"Mine sort of looks like one of those kaleidoscope things, my eyes might start to swirl." - even though he says that Shion was smiling softly.

"Blue Delphinium? Mine sounds so sexy!" -Van chuckles

"Forget the flowers for a minute, mine beats all of yalls anyway. Listen to this song (Y/n) is playing." -Nagi puts a hand on your shoulder and you smile at him as you continue to play.

"It has a certain playful atmosphere that fits Nagi." Yamato rumbles eyes drifting back to his flower. 

"Eiichi its time for us to go, i just got a text from our driver." - Eiji pats his brother on the back and notes his brothers expression that says he might want to stay and listen to your play the rest of your song.

Despite his reluctance Eiichi nods bending down next to your ear "keep up the good work, Angel." Your fingers glide against the keys as you force a slow breath, with a pinkish blush kissing at your cheeks.

After the two Otori brothers leave, Nagi sits down next to you and with his help you start to fine tune his song. He makes suggestions about using either a slower or higher note at certain points. While you're writing the notes down in your composition notebook.

Everyone comes in goes in the next few hours. Some would stay and help maybe making suggestions most of which Nagi would shoot down and you couldn't help but giggle. He still seemed to enjoy the tune you had come up with.

Even after Eiichi and Eiji's return, both you and Nagi were still working on his song. You wanted this to be something he was proud to sing, you were already proud of writing it. 

Finally the composition was done, and after you played it all the way through for him once he was grinning confidently. "Its amazing, Now I need to create lyrics for it."

"I would love to help you." You smile softly and he nods.

After awhile and many balled up papers later, you find your eyes closing as you lean on the piano cover. Nagi knew you were getting tired so once you feel asleep he didn't wake you. Despite his bratty nature he couldn't help but pat your head and smile.

"I wouldn't of guessed even i would be attached to you already." he hums looking back over at your drawing book with the doodle of his flower. "Lobellia, huh?" He nods to himself writing at the top of your composition 'Follow The Lobellia's' its a great tittle for a song that was inspired by flowers in general. 

"Is She asleep?" Smiles Van as he comes over and watches your sleeping face.

"Yeah, We worked on this song for awhile." Nagi grins "Its going to be a hit, as soon as i finish writing the lyrics." He sticks out his tongue chuckling.

"She should really start saying she's tired when she wants to sleep." Grins Eiichi as he steps over and effortlessly picks you up, leaning you into his chest. "Our Angel, is an aggressively hard worker."

"(Y/n) doesn't seem like the type to be aggressive but when it comes to the music, she's all or nothing it seems." Hums Yamato as he walks in hands shoved into his pockets.

"Eiichi you should take her upstairs and lay her down." Eiji hums from the door way, "Do you need help carrying her or you got it?"

Eiichi just smirks walking past him, his hands delicately holding you as he presses the button for the elevator. Using one of his hands to shift you slightly so he can move his other to cup your cheek caressing it softly.

When the ding from the elevator goes off he steps in and a few seconds later steps out making way to their penthouse. Once inside he looks at the couch thinking about setting you down on it, but he decides to give you his bed.

Laying you down gently on his mattress he covers you up. His knuckles trail against your cheek, "At first Angel.." he speaks softly "..I didn't like the flower you picked for me, but then i thought about it. Its actually pretty amazing." He sits down softly at the edge of the bed. "I also may have looked it up to see what it represented.." smirking he continues " It has a lot of different meanings but i suppose my favorite is 'developing a deeper understanding between two people'.

He starts to stand up and walk away but you swish in bed and your hand brushes against his. He pauses before smiling, as he walks around the other side of the bed and gets in beside you. Watching you face for a minute he relaxes his eyes before closing them.

Without much thought to the warm sensation around your body, you cuddle closer to the person in your bed, as sleep takes both you and Eiichi to dreamland. 

\--------------------------------------

Im realizing that these chapters I wrote like 3 years ago are pretty short. At least editing them to make more sense doesn't take to long.

I'll always have a crush on Eiichi that's why i wanted to re-edit this book and post them on ao3.

If you like this story don't forget to slap that kudo button or leave a comment! <3


	5. Melody Of Hyuga Yamato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiichi gave us his bed to sleep in, but we ended up being to cute for him to leave us alone. We still have several members of heavens to compose songs for, whom will we be inspired for today? How will the bright eyed leader of Heavens tease us today?!

\-------------------------------

Something seems different about your bed, something better. You remember your bed being soft and comfortable but not as warm almost as if you're not the only one in it.

Fluttering your eyes open you blink a few times as you sit up. "This isn't my room.." You mumble rubbing your eyes as you look to the side and find none other than.."EIICHI?!" laying right next to you.

Your scream has his eyes opening and the moment they turn to you, you back up trying to create space between you both. However, you didn't realize you were so close to the edge of the bed and so you instantly began to fall backwards.

Closing your eyes you expect your butt to meet with the ground..only it doesn't. Eiichi looped a hand around your waist pulling you squarely against his chest, his deep glorious purple eyes refused to let you look away as your heart absolutely thunders against your rib cage.

"Watch out Angel, you almost fell." He smirks putting a hand on your cheek before petting it through your hair. "How did you sleep? Do you have class today?"

Your cheeks become a red mess at the extremely close contact, and how soft his hand feels. You try to Take a slow breath and speak but most of your words are soft and garbled with your stuttering, "I..um..d-did i take your bed? I'm so sorry.."

"I gave you my bed, It felt ungentlemanly like to keep making a lady sleep on the couch." He smirks as you fidget with a blush, before adding "I was going to leave you to sleep alone, but you wouldn't let me leave."

A deep crimson slaps your face as you mumble out an apology, it didn't ever cross your mind maybe Eiichi wasn't telling you the truth. He watches you with a smirk enjoying how flustered you are by him.

His hand presses against your cheek bringing your eyes back to him, "What about classes Angel?" He re-asks.

"I..I'm o-off today..no classes scheduled.."

"Good." He pulls away and you can't help but instantly miss his warmth as you sit up as well. He starts to take off his shirt and that's when you dart for the door stuttering out another apology as you head swirls.

You begin to silently hyperventilate the moment you're outside the door trying to control your thumping heart. When your head tilts up you notice a few of Heavens sitting around the couch.

"There you are, Angel I was wondering where you were." Shion hums looking over at you curiously.

"Did brother give you his bed?" Eiji smiles softly, "Guess he wanted to make sure you were comfortable last night."

"He didn't do anything perverted to you did he?" Questions Van as he comes over taking your hands looking into your eyes intently.

You stutter blushing profusely saying of course he hadn't. "Don't be so vulgar, you're embarrassing (Y/n)-san." Sighs Kira stepping over and pulling Van away from you. He gestures for you to sit down, and you do so. A few moments later he brings you a cup of coffee.

"Thank you.." You smile softly blowing on it before taking a small sip and smiling, it tasted a little sweet. "This is delicious."

"Kira always makes the best coffee." Smiles Shion

You spend a few moments telling them what you told Eiichi, that you didn't have class today. You also told them you wanted to go home to change and would be back afterwards.

"Then you don't have to go home if that's all you wanted to do." Grins Eiichi as he steps over leaning on the couch right behind you. He shares a knowing smirk with the rest of his members.

"What do you mean?" You question curiously.

"We got something for you." Smiles Eiji.

"Well..a lot of somethings.." Sweat drops Shion while he scratches his cheek sheepishly.

Van comes over and pulls your hand, "Lets show her already! I want to see how she will react!"

Before you can really protest to whats going on you're being pulled outside there penthouse and down the hall a few doors. You curiously blink at the door they stop you in front of, not remembering this door from the tour.

"Open it, Angel." laughs Shion as you stare at the door like its going to open itself.

Blushing slightly you laugh to try and dissuade how embarrassed you are, as you open the door.

Stepping in your eyes widen immensely as you walk over to a rack of cute clothing. Shirts, pants, skirts, and even dresses all decorate the hangers in droves.

Right as you're about to touch a piece of the clothing, you stop and look back at them, "I can't accept all this?!" You frown shacking your head.

"You don't have a choice, they are all yours." Astutely chuckles Eiichi as he pushes up his glasses.

"We bought it for you anyway, to show our appreciation." Van grins coming over picking up a dark blue dress with frills at the bottom, "I picked this one out for you, i bet you'd look so cute in it!"

"Nagi picked this one." Gestures Shion to a white dress with spaghetti straps and blue flowers all over it. "He's still sleeping, he was working on the song you composed all night.

"He worked on it all night..?" you question softly, and everyone just smiles at you.

Your heart thumps a little faster as they tell you, all of this clothing is yours. Even showing you certain pieces they picked out. Saying if it makes you feel better you can think of these cloths as payment for the first song you wrote them.

You couldn't believe it. This was too much, before you knew it you were smiling so brightly and laughing thanking them so much for just being so amazing.

"You're amazing to Angel." Eiichi places one of his hands on your hip and two fingers under your chin drawing you too him as he grins down at your blushing face. "You belong to Heavens now, don't forget that."

"Brother.." Eiji sweat drops but he's still smiling.

"We should leave so our lovely angel can pick out something to wear." Van says before winking at you, "I hope its something i picked."

Most of them say some similar things as they leave, Kira stops before closing the door to say "By the way the dresser right there." He points to brown dresser "That has everything else you will need in it, and don't worry we didn't pick that stuff we had our secretary do it."

He closes the door behind him before you can ask what he means. Walking over to it you open the top drawer and feel blood rush to your face as you stare at..many different kinds of bra's and panties.

"They..even bought me this stuff.." You mumble blushing as you pick up a couple of different ones they were actually cute who ever picked these had good taste.

Quickly picking a pair you change into them, and after much debate on all the amazingly cute cloths..you ended up picking a simple green t-shirt with the words 'strength divine' on it. Pairing it with a navy blue skirt, giving you that hole simply sweet look.

You ease out of the room with a smile and a blush expecting at least one of them to be waiting for you, but when you find no one there you curiously wonder where they went. Which is why you make your way back to the penthouse, but the door opens just as you are about to place your hand on the knob.

You and Yamato blink at each other before he speaks up, "(Y/n), so you're still here? No classes today?" He doesn't even wait for you to respond as he walks passed. Turning you trail behind him, "Y-yeah I'm off today.."

He looks at you from the corner of his eye but doesn't stop you from following him. "I'm heading to a sports event to help promote vitamin water, so if you're looking for the others i suggest going to the practice room."

"Oh.." You nod smiling softly starting to turn away, but he grabs your wrist and sighs "Unless you want to go with me?"

"Is t-that okay?" You nervously fidget thinking maybe he doesn't want you to be around him.

"Its fine." He lets go of your wrist and both of you start walking again. Unable to contain your smile you follow him with a giggle. "Thank you."

On the way there you get a few texts.

**Shion: Angel, where did you go?**

**Eiji: Are you looking for us Angel?**

**Van: Hope your not lost in this building..that happens to me to sometimes..**

Smiling you giggle telling them you left with Yamato, explaining how you thought his event sounded interesting and wanted to help him out if you could.

They seem a little disappointed but all in all, tell you to have fun and if Yamato is mean to you tell them. You smile fondly at your phone before looking to Yamato whom you notice was observing you as well.

"S-sorry, if my phone beeped to much..Everyone else was wondering where i went..."

"They worry to much." he sighs.

After arriving at the event, you observe how surprisingly charming Yamato is to the fans that have gathered. He does call them Angels like everyone else does, and even thanks them for coming to the event.

There are several sports going on for the event ranging from Soccer, basketball, Running, and even wrestling.

You can't help but cheer exceptionally loud when Yamato scores a point or blocks the apposing team from scoring. He just looked so in the zone as he played.

He comes over to you, and you hand him the Vitamin water he's promoting. "That was amazing Yamato, you are really good!" You smile and he tilts his head before looking away. "This is nothing compared to how he is.."

"He?" you question wondering who he meant.

Yamato doesn't answer as he wipes the sweat from his brow with his cloth before going back to the game he was in.

Of course he won that game, but you still cheered and threw your hands around him giving him a hug after the game was over, only to apologize and retract yourself seconds later.

"S-sorry, I'm just glad you won..." you laughed nervously trying to edge away just in case you made him angry.

He observes you silently before shrugging, "Its nothing."

Suddenly there is a buzz of commotion around some of the staff members, as they start jogging around like their looking for something. Yamato and you share a curious expression before he walks over stopping someone asking whats going on.

"The person we got to play piano for the event isn't able to make it..So we are trying to find a replacement but..we aren't having any luck."

Yamato turns to you and points. "(Y/n), can play the piano. Have her do it."

The staff members eyes you before grabbing your hand and pulling you away. "Everyone! I found us a replacement, give her the music sheets and have stage 3 regulate the fans so they don't get to close to the platform."

Your head is spinning as you stutter out all your answers to the many staff members of the event while they explain what to do. The music notes they wanted you to play were rather simple and immediately you wanted to disregard them and play something more flashy.

As the staff is readying everything else you scamper over to Yamato and whisper something to him, he blinks before grinning. "Can you do it?" you nod returning his confident expression. "Then you got it, Angel."

You blush at him before turning and going back to the piano. _That's the first time he's called me Angel._ You smile to yourself, as you flex your fingers preparing yourself for the piano.

When the stage is set and the crowd is under enough control, the curtain rises. The staff motions for you to go on stage, the announcer tells the crowd "We've prepared some wonderful music, to help get you through this event. We really hope you are all having a great time thank you for coming!" After that he nods and you sit down at the piano, the notes they wanted you to play are there but you grab the book and toss it away.

You look at the crowd of people feeling your heart pound and for a moment you think this is a bad idea but then you catch Yamato at the side giving you a thumbs up as he motions the mic in front of his lips.

"What is she doing!? someone get her off stage we will have to do something else!"

"Wait. Leave her be." A man behind stage waves the staff off and says just to let this situation play out.

Taking a deep breath regulating your heart beat, your fingers sway against the keys of the piano. As soon as you play the crowd goes silent, when the right note comes up Yamato sing as he edges onto the stage.

The crowd goes unbelievably wild as he comes center stage. You smile to yourself as Yamato's surprisingly soft voice echos around the crowd. He even walks over to you as he's singing and leans against the piano. You smile at him as your fingers continue to dance along the keys and when you play the final note Yamato lets the vibrato in his voice end the song so perfectly.

The crowd is cheering so loudly and you even turn to Yamato and clap lightly for him too. He grabs your hand, before turning to the crowd. "Angels, How about a round of applause for the pianists skills who made this song on piano possible."

Blushing you don't expect much but when you look towards the crowd they clap and cheer loudly, and you can't help but bow towards them so grateful for the encouragement.

Taking the mic from him you grin "The piano playing aside, this song wouldn't be possible without Heavens so please give Hyuga Yamato, the praise he so rightfully deserves!"

The crowd cheers even more, you could swear the stage was shacking from all the commotion. Yamato takes you hand and you both bow towards the crowd before shouting out your thank yous one more time exiting the stage.

Your hearts thumping so loudly but you're smiling so brightly, as you and Yamato try to catch both of your breaths. "You were great.." You pant with a smile.

"I could say the same thing, Angel."

You and him share a small smile before someone steps over, "That was unexpected, for you to spontaneously get up on stage and sing."

You tilt your head looking at the oddly familiar person in front of you before turning your head to Yamato finding his face contorted into a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" He practically hisses.

"I got invited, as a special guest."

Your eyes trail him up and down before realization hits you, this is Hyuga Ryuga..Yamato's older brother.

"I just came to tell you, I'm glad you're taking your job seriously." His eyes look at you and he nods his head, you do the same with a faint blush. "Your Piano playing was amazing, I'm Hyuga Ryuga." He holds out his hand to you and just as you are about to shake it, Yamato grabs and pulls you away.

"Don't touch her." He says in a monotone voice as he trails you both in the other direction.

"Y-yamato whats wrong? That was your brother right?"

"Yeah." He seems to not want to talk about it so you don't press any further. After a few more sports and the occasional stare down with his brother, the Event is over.

In the end, him and his brother wrestled for the event and Yamato ended up loosing. He seemed rather discouraged and hyped up as he kept shouting at Ryuga for a rematch but the older hyuga wouldn't agree to it.

"Yamato..c-come on lets go back."

"I Can't leave yet!"

You frowned as he kept shouting at his older brother and the other didn't seem to be very phased and rather annoyed at how ridiculous he was acting.

Not liking this situation at all you grab Yamatos wrist and with a desperate face "Please Yamato, the fans are watching. You'll get another chance to beat him another day."

He looks to you with a very displeased face but something about the look in your eye makes him calm down. "Fine. Lets go, The others are probably waiting." and with that he grabs your hand and tugs you away. You look back one last time at his brother who is giving you an odd smile before getting in the car and driving back.

The car ride is silent and you find your fingers tapping against your knee lightly trying to think of something to say.

"Sorry." He breaks the silence and your eyes lift to him "When it comes to him, I have a one track mind." You shake your head smiling saying its no problem at all, "I kind of like your extreme side." You giggle lightly before adding "being spunky isn't a bad thing"

He laughs the brooding sound of his voice making smile, you don't really ever get to hear him laugh. When you arrive back at Raging Entertainment, you both head to the choreography room, that's where Yamato thinks most of the other members will be.

The moment you enter the room Nagi Beelines for you. "Angel where you been? I wanted to show you the finished lyrics!?" You chuckle softly telling him you were with Yamato and he just huffs.

Looking over his carefully written lyrics you blink at the tittle before your eyes trail over the words and you find yourself beaming before grabbing his hands. His cheeks darken blushing as you smile at him "These are wonderful Nagi! I can't wait to hear you actually sing this along with my music!" He stutters that of course its going to be great before taking the lyrics back.

You sit and watch Eiichi, Kira, Nagi, and Yamato practice a dance routine for an upcoming show. You were told Van, Shion, and Eiji were giving an interview for a music magazine.

Watching them dance you can almost picture the perfect music to play for them. Your eyes trail to Yamato, he's certainly practicing very hard as well. His body sways effortlessly as he angles his feet to dance in perfect tune along with his fellow members.

Suddenly you are humming a certain tune as you watch Yamato. Its bouncy and airy, the chords for this song line up like domino's in your head. Your hands dart for your school bag only to realize you're no where near it.

Getting up you quickly excuse yourself jogging to the elevator when you get in you notice Eiichi follows. You blush as he edges closer and closer to you till he's looming over you. "Where are you going, Angel?"

"I..I..um.." you step back till you hit the elevator wall, he places his hands on both sides of your head trapping you. "You always get tongue tied when I'm around.." He grins placing a hand on your cheek "I Heard you humming, did you come up with another song for one of us?"

You nod slowly edging your lips apart, "I..just thought of a song..that i think might f-fit Yamato..I wanted to g-get my composition notebook to write it down.." you mumble, as soon as the ding from the elevator sounds and the door opens you slip under Eiichi's arm scampering away.

As soon as you get to there penthouse, you find your book bag resting next to the piano and can't help but think that's the perfect location for it. Taking out your composition notebook, you close your eyes and let the song from before flow back to you. After a moment you are humming again and that's when your pen meets the paper and you starting writing the notes down.

After getting all the notes that are running through your head down on the paper you look it over with gleaming eyes. You smile at it, it looks so good you hope Yamato likes it and if he thinks it needs to be fixed a little you're more that willing to listen to his suggestion to make it better for him.

The paper is pulled from your hands and you gasp looking to Eiichi. His eyes dart all over and after a few minutes grins "Yes..This is good Angel, but.." He puts the book down on the piano before stepping towards you. Your heart races as you back up again, starting to panic thinking you've done something wrong.

Your back lands against the large floor to ceiling windows next to the piano, Eiichi places both hands on your hips as he leans into you. Blushing madly your brain tries to understand whats going on but fails to comprehend.

"Why haven't you wrote me a song yet?"

His question makes you blink, "I..It hasn't..I Haven't.." You try to speak but it all comes out incomplete. He's making it to hard for you to think properly. Taking a deep breath you try again, "The..music for you..it hasn't come to me yet..I haven't..thought of it yet.."

"That's not good Angel, You should of wrote me one first."

His hand slides up to your chin tilting it up, "I can forgive you though if you stand still for just a second."

His hand pets down the back of your head as he bends over, startling your mind into disarray when he presses his soft lips against your own. Your whole world slows down, as the hand on the back of your head presses you forward. His other hand presses your wrist against the glass keeping you in place.

_This can't be happening..He can't be kissing me. Not Otori Eiichi leader of Heavens and famous pop idol super star._

When he pulls away he leans down to your ear and whispers "I hope you're motivated to write me a song now Angel."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

SQUEEEEEEEE EIICHI KISSED US FINALLY AHHHHH 

What ever will happen next????

If you liked this chapter don't forget to slap that kudo button and stay tuned for the next chapter <3333

**Author's Note:**

> Not many people write about Utapri, let alone the Heavens members! Honestly I feel in love with Eiichi right away and decided that he deserved his own love story!
> 
> Thank you for reading this first chapter, I would love to hear you opinions on the first chapter and I'll try my best to update the next one in a few days <3


End file.
